During the last decades, the mobile communications device has become a common item for many people throughout the world. From being an item focused on telephone communication, the mobile communications device of today is more to be described as portable media and communication device with, for instance, built-in camera, Internet access and many other communication services. The new features set new demands on the usability of the mobile terminals. One important usability issue is controlling the menu system. An easy and intuitive menu system may be decisive when a customer chooses a new mobile communications device. Therefore, it is of great importance for mobile communications device developers to take this issue into account.
Another important issue when a customer is choosing a new mobile communications device is the possibilities to personalize it. Such possibilities may for example be exchangable casings, user selectable ring tones, user selectable wallpapers etc.
These two issues have give rise to new features making it possible to personalize the menu system, e.g., by having user selectable icons and user configurable buttons, which the user himself may associate to a program application.
However, although these features for personalizing exist, there is a need for more sophisticated personalizing features, in order to make it possible for the user to make his mobile communications device a one of a kind.